DADA Teacher is a student?
by Ravenclaw's Kitten
Summary: This is just something I've been thinking, it is part of a longer, multichap fic I'm working on. Kizabelle Malfoy is the new DADA teacher, and Draco's twin too! How in the heck does she manage a class of all houses NEWT level? Well, that's her secret. ;D


**Defense Class - 3 5th years****, All 6****th**** and 7****th Years, All Houses**

"**All right, everyone listen up!" Kizabelle yelled above the din of voices. She was standing in front of the (very large) class and everyone was speculating on where the teacher was as there was no one over the age of 18 in the classroom. The voices decreased almost immediately because all the purebloods knew that tone and it was one that promised 'divine punishment' as Kiz called it, and they shut there neighbors up right quick. Most by slapping a hand over all the still talking peoples mouths. The half bloods and muggle-borns all felt just a tad bit angry until they looked at the bodies connected to the hand over their mouths and noticed they were looking towards the front of the class and saw the look on the girl Malfoy's face. That look stopped any protests they might have had. **

**Except one girl's, who didn't see why Kizabelle should get to boss them around when she was a prefect and nobody listened to her like that. Hermione Granger was upset and voiced it in a disrespectful, snooty, aggravated voice, "What gives you the right to yell at us, huh. You should sit down, shut up and wait for the teacher just like the rest of us." **

**Kizabelle kept her face completely neutral as she said, "Ten points off for your cheek Ms. Granger. Now sit down. As for what I was getting to; Welcome to class, I will be teaching the NEWT DADA course, if you don't like it then take it up with the Headmaster. Professor Snape is teaching the younger years, and you get stuck with me. Deal with it. Now, to let you know, in the halls I'm just another student but if I see prefects abusing there power I will be able to punish you. In this class period I can hand out detentions, take and award points, and teach you what I see fit to teach that is related to this course. As most of your past teachers sucked, with the exception of Mr. Potter and the werewolf, we have a lot of catching up to do. But, we will be going over dark curses and their counters throughout the year. We will be going over dark creatures, Ministry labeled dark creatures, and anything else I decide. There will be a dueling club run by Flitwick, Snape, and myself. Mr. Potter you are also most welcome to help run it as well, if you are interested please talk to me after class. Now to st…yes Mr. Thomas?" **

"**What are we to call you in class?" Dean asked. "Aahh, sorry, forgot about that. Well, that is entirely up to you, you can call me Professor Malfoy, Professor Kizabelle, or just Kizabelle. But I will only answer to one of those in this classroom and you will be deciding that with a vote, majority rules. There will be a lot of that, as I would like to keep things as fair as possible. Right now you will also be voting on what I will call you. I can refer to you by last names or first. We'll do that first. Raise your hand if you want me to use first names with you" Most of them raised their hands. "Alright, last names?" Three people raised their hands, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Terry Boot (a very uptight Ravenclaw). "Right, then. First names it is. And who here wants to call me Professor Malfoy?" Terry Boot was the only one to raise his hand. "Ooookaay, Professor Kizabelle?" A little less than half the students raised their hands. "And just my name?" The rest of them raised their hands. "Aright, I didn't know that it would be such a close voting, so you guys can call me Prof. Kizabelle or just Kizabelle. I'll answer to either. Now, then. We're starting with the Unforgivable Curses. Someone tell me about them." A few people raised their hands. "Uhmm, Hannah." "The Unforgivable Curses are three curses that are considered unforgivable to perform on another person. Hence the name. The Killing Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and the Imperious Curse." She said matter-of-factly. Kizabelle nodded her head. "Good, three points to Hufflepuff. Now, who can tell me if they are Light or Dark Curses?" Everyone raised their hand up. "Hermione." Hermione cleared her throat and spoke in her 'lecture voice' "The Unforgivables are the darkest of Dark Curses. They are some of the favorite curses used by Death Eaters. They can get you a life sentence in Azkaban for using one. Nobody knows who created them but whoever did is believed to be one of the most evil beings to walk the Earth." Hermione sat back in her seat, clearly smug about her vast amount of knowledge. "I'm sorry Hermione, but that is all incorrect." Everyone looked confused but Hermione was shocked as well, she was never wrong. Never. But apparently, she was with this. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it. **

**Everyone was looking at Kizabelle curiously, wondering what she meant. Kiz sighed silently, resigned that she would have to teach them right. "The three Unforgivable Curses are in fact all Light Curses. It is not a favorite of the Death Eaters, well maybe the Light DE s, they are only commonly used because they use so little energy and magic and they get the job done in a battle. Prisoners are treated to their favorites." She sub-consciously rubbed at her lower back, where she had proof of that statement. "You can get a life sentence for using them but that is only very recently, since the first war with Voldemort actually. The Killing Curse was created by a Healer, to put patients that they couldn't help out of their misery, sometime in the 1500s. The Imperious Curse was created by a house wife, to use on her Husband and son because they wouldn't do the dishes, in the late 1800s. And the Cruciatus was created by complete accident. A little girl by the name of Juniper Salvastion, who had an unusually strong connection to magic, was being raped by her Uncle and all she could do was wish that he was in pain, that he would know how she felt emotionally and feel it physically so that maybe he would stop. So magic spoke to her, told her what to say and she said it, putting all of her feelings behind it and thus creating the Cruciatus Curse in 1839. Ooh, and the Darkest of Dark Curses is the Phinzeelious Mastia Curse. Has anyone ever heard of it? Can anyone tell me what it does?" **

**They were all struck speechless for a moment. Then a timid Neville Longbottom raised his hand, Kizabelle called him and he spoke, confidently because he knew he was right, "The Phinzeelious Mastia Curse is a horrible curse that takes a pretty big amount of power because the magic has to almost sustain the life of the victim, or more likely trap the soul of the victim in it's body, while the spell inflicts the damage. It is nearly impossible to live through the first few minutes of it and thus most people say the only release is death. The only way for the victim to die before the spell is completed is if the spell caster is drained or dead. The effects of the spell are quite gruesome and always painful." Kizabelle nodded slightly, "Good, three points to Gryffindor. Who knows what the effects of the spell are?" Draco, Marcus Flint, Daphne Greengrass, and, surprisingly, Harry Potter raised their hands. "Oooh, who to choose, who to choose. Let's vote, everyone write on a scrap of parchment who they want to answer, crumple it into a ball and fling it in the air." Everyone did so. As soon as they were in the air they went zooming over to whoever's name was written on the parchment and floated over their heads. "Harry it is then. What are the effects of the Phinzeelious Mastia Curse, aside from trapping the soul if you please." He nodded minutely to show he understood then answered matter-of-factly, "It tears off an ear, sews together the lips, sticks at least five silver sewing needles in each eye, rips each strand of hair off the body simultaneously, cuts off the right arm right at the elbow joint, and the left foot in half, then uses a rusty butter knife to saw off the remaining toes and fingers. Slashes are placed strategically with a sharp, rusty spoon, that will cause the most pain but will make it easy to peal the skin off the body later, then gasoline is poured over the body, taking special care to get into the cuts, and the body is lit on fire, the fire is put out ten minutes later, but to make sure it is out the victim gets beat with a fire extinguisher, words are carved into the chest or back, the most common being unworthy but if the caster is powerful enough they can change the word into anything they want or add more words. Their back is whipped viciously, and their belly button is carved out. Then many vital organs are pulled out and the only thing keeping the victim 'alive,' or more accurately, aware and feeling the pain is the caster's magic. After that their skin is peeled off slowly. Afterwards the legs and arms are ripped off, leaving only the torso and head. Any visible organs are stabbed with a knife that is left there all except the heart. The ribs are all broken in half, and the spinel cord is stabbed and broken in places that will cause pain but not death. The skull is cracked in several different places and the eyes are either ripped out or popped depending on the caster's wishes. After all of this, the soul may find release when the Heart is squeezed until it bursts."**

"**Good, three points to Gryffindor. The Phinzeelious Mastia Curse is from a branch of the Dark Arts known as the Evil Arts. That particular curse has only been used, successfully, 43 times to date since it's creation. Now, as it was created before Hogwarts so this is a surprising also very expected fact. As not even Dumbledore or Voldemort could cast the spell successfully. And, yes, Voldemort did try and he failed, the victim, miraculously survived. Unfortunately, she was successfully murdered three years ago, by another evil curse that caused her lungs to explode. She died near instantly, as thankfully, though it is messy it is fast. You will mostly be learning about the Evil Arts and the best defense against them but I will hopefully be introducing most of the other Branches of Dark Arts and some generic ways to defend against those as well. We still have about twenty minutes as I'm hoping we will at the end of every class for any questions you may have. So, questions, comments, deep thoughts?" Luna Lovegood, the fifth year Ravenclaw raised her hand, Kiz nodded at her to speak. "Well, I was wondering how you found some higgleglumps. And why they told you. And if you have punickles why your still attending school." Kizabelle gave Luna an amused glance and prepared to answer. The class on the other hand groaned and the Ravenclaws shot Luna annoyed glares, sure that she would loose them points for such nonsense questions. Imagine their surprise when Kizabelle answered. "I found it all in the Malfoy Library but most of it is in a book that isn't publicized very much. It's called 'The Misunderstood UnForgivables and an Example of Something Truly Awful' by Lou Taylors. I've been drilled in the subject since I could talk by my parents. And I felt that I would probably benefit from being around my peers, and though I do have my Masterys in all of the core subjects, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, I figured I could learn a lot from people who have much more experience than I. I also wanted to continue my education in Divination and COMC as I only finished my OWLS for those two courses. Does that answer your questions Luna?" The mentioned girl nodded and smiled serenely at Kizabelle. The rest\of the class had looks of utter disbelief and surprise on their faces, except Ginny Weasley, who only looked vaguely interested in the face that someone else could understand Luna. Then she shrugged and raised her hand to ask her own question. Kizabelle looked at her expectantly so she lowered her hand and asked, "Who created the Phinzeelious Mastia Curse, why with those specific effects, and do you know the exact year?" Kizabelle smiled brilliantly, as she had been hoping for at least one of those questions to be asked, but here she got to answer all three! "Ah, yes, the million galleon questions, eh! The Curse it self was made by three people. Their names being Adamm, Sylvestia, and Melkanon. It is believed to be around the time of Merlin, but sadly, nobody knows the exact year as they did not date their diary. The only show of passing time being when they say how old they are. In order to understand why they chose the certain effects, you must know a bit about their personalities and backgrounds. Adamm came from a high-class family that was brought to shame for something that his great-grandfather had done. And so they were stripped of their status and forced into poverty. He was horribly resentful of society for casting him out just for something his stupid ancestor did. The fact that his family was only left with the garbage food and had to use rusty eating ware when they should have been sitting in a Grand Dining Hall using the finest money could buy had always grated on his nerves. Sylvestia was slightly sadistic as when she was but a little girl her family was very cruel to her, she was placed in front of a Dragon at the tender age of 9 and was hit with It's attack of fire when she was trying to escape. She also had a scar across her back from where her father had carved the words Unworthy Unwanted and Disgrace. She grew to be a very cold hearted woman but compassionate and fiercely loyal to any who got through her walls. Which coincidently, was only three people. She had witnessed her father murder her mother when she was 4 and so murder was a natural thing to her and she thought nothing of it. You were only moving on to the next great adventure after all. Those were her mother's dieing words and she repeated them every time she took another's life. Melkanon was the most bubbly of the trio. He was much like a pirate in that he loved treasure and shiny things, so you could also liken him to a seagull I suppose. But anything shiny always amused him. And though he was bubbly, he was also the most dangerous. Many learned that the hard way. He grew up on the streets, his father he had never known and his mother died in birth. His older sister raised him, until she was killed when he was 6. He grew up alone after that and trained himself to be an assassin. He hated loud noises and had an obsession with skin, but disliked hair. He studied the human body, finding the fastest and slowest ways to kill a person, the most and least painful, how to keep a person alive until you were finished with them. He had a collection of the skins from his victims. He always skinned them, whether they were alive or dead, it didn't matter, he always took the skin, keeping it as whole as possible and well maintained with magic and careful attention. Sylvestia and Melkanon met when they were 15, she had just run away after murdering her father and he was stalking his next victim, her already dead father. They got to know each other, and bonded almost immediately. It wasn't exactly platonic but it wasn't a relationship either. It was somewhere in the middle with many benefits but they both felt there was something lacking and didn't pursue anything serious. At 19 they met Adamm, initially they despised him and he them because they had ran into each other, literally, causing them each to get caught by their pursuers and forced to give the stolen items back, but at 21 a bond was formed when he saved Melkanon's life. After the childish grudges were gone, they realized how well they all clicked together. Sylvestia and Melkanon found what they were looking for, but not wanting to scare him off so soon, they waited for him to make the first move, or at least hint. It only took a month before they were together and officially bonded by magic. They were 43 when they created the spell, to get revenge on the victims for killing whom they viewed as their little brother. He was their protégé and had been murdered to get to them, their one weakness. And it had worked, but not in a good way for the victims. Sadly, for magic and Magic's people, that was when half of the successful castings were made. By the original casters. That means that there have only been 21 times in a very long span of time that magical people were powerful enough to cast that spell. And it is suspected that Merlin and Morgana each used it at least 3 times. There are specific reasons behind each effect as well. The ear is teared off because Sylvestia wanted to see if there was air between their ears, the sewn lips was so that Melkanon didn't have to listen to the screams, loud noise made him deadly. The needle-poked-eyes were for entertainment purposes. Melkanon wanted to watch the shiny things move around, making them shinier. The body was ridded of hair because Melkanon would be getting the skins and he wanted them hairless. The right forearm was offed because that was the most common magic arm, thus cutting them off from their magic. The foot was because that was all they could find of their 'brother.' The use of a rusty knife and spoon should be obvious but for those who don't see, it was Adamm's resentment of his eating ware. The slashes were made so the skin could come off relatively whole. The fire was Sylvestia's doing, believing if she could withstand the fire of a Dragon at 9 then they could withstand a little man made fire. They were going to make it last longer but got bored so cut it off. The rusty pipe comes from the fact that Adamm had to use them as pillows. The words are from Sylvestia, as is the whipping. The belly button was carved out mainly because it made a whole big enough and near enough to pull out the organs. The skin was peeled off and Melkanon, true to his style, kept everyone of them. And even now, when people get this far the skin is magically transported into his tomb to join his everlasting collection. The arms and legs getting viciously torn off was mostly so they could keep them as food for their pet. Nobody knows what it was, but everyone knows it was an extremely dangerous creature. The rest is mostly to appeal to their sadistic side and bring as much pain as possible before killing them." Kizabelle finished and then checked the time. They had a minute left. Looking about the class, she noticed they all still had their materials out and many had taken notes. All of them had been enraptured with the story, apparently. She smiled mentally, deciding a test would be on this curse. She smiled outwardly now and addressed the class, "Pack up your stuff and head to your next class. If you have any questions, I suggest writing them down, and you can ask at the end of next class. The last twenty minutes of class will be dedicated to questions from you. You can ask anything related to the subject, it isn't limited to what we discuss or work on that day. Our next class is a double period so you may have a bit more time. And, you are free to go. Have a good day!" With that she skipped out of the class, leaving everyone else to follow. Kizabelle wasn't worried about the classroom being vandalized by any resentful or displeased students, she'd already warded, charmed, booby trapped, locked, and warded again everything in there of value. With dark and light spells so there was no need to worry about anyone hurting anything. Except maybe Draco, Blaise and Pansy. But they knew the consequences, so she really had nothing to worry about.**


End file.
